contfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalik
This place really IS the jackpot for grave-robb- I MEAN archaeologists! yes. Archaeologists. I totally did not steal anything from here. What are you talking about? '' - Atmos Slibard on Kalikia ''We are the Kingdom of the Morning and Evening Star. So let it be written. So let it be done. - A common phrase amongst Kalikian civil servants and officials. Easily one of the most powerful countries in the whole world, as well as the oldest surviving land, Kalik or the Phoenix Kingdom forms the cultural and scientific centre of the Northern Coalition. Many non-Northerners have a complex and often warped and exoticized understanding of this place, seeing it as a decadent, flamboyant and death-obsessed place filled with scantily clad and sexual people who will have sex with anyone and anything. Most of these are the result of the writings of Atmos Slibard, as often is the case. These are largely wrong (the flamboyant part is true though and the Kalikians do have a more liberal view of sex) and fail to see the highly complex and ancient culture of this great country. While it is one of the founders and leaders of the Northern Coalition, it also holds large amount of autonomy unheard of within the Northern Coalition. It has a population of 37.3 million people. The majority of it's people are humans, elves, dwarves, and lizardfolk (who only live by the rivers and ocean). Origins of Kalik and the Great War for the Sun In ancient times, this realm was known as Kalikia and was renowned for it's amazing architectural constructions from its palaces to its temples to its tombs for their rulers, the pharaohs. For the longest time, this land was highly isolated and sought to do it's own thing, ultimately becoming stagnant and falling into a decline. Thanks to it's location on the stable Tigphra and Euphris Rivers, it was allowed to create a stable and functioning society wherein the good of all was prioritized. In addition, the predictability and relative peace of the Tigphra and Euphris river made documentation and agricultural and urban planning incredibly easy, leading to the formation of many advanced irrigation systems. They are also believed to be the first iron metallurgists. If this is true, it certainly makes sense due to their mastery of ironworks. This was shattered when the Guardians of the Underdark launched their first assault upon the world, overwhelming much of the world. Kalik was nearly overrun, with over half of it's land falling to their onslaught. The tide turned when a young prince and singer named Oasis took power and began to re-organize the Kalikians to fight back against the Underdark. He and a group of mages and priests called upon the river spirits and gods to aid them, creating vast floods and deluges to wash away their foes. This led to the formation of the legendary Water Masters, an elite order of mages and priests who specialize in controlling the waters and are devout servants of the River Gods and Spirits. After he had reconquered all of Kalikia's old territory, he stepped down and left to join the Ancient Heroes in defeating and sealing away the Guardians of the Underdark, an endeavour that was successful until Oasis was betrayed and murdered by his companion Bastille. To this day, no one knows why Bastille betrayed them or what became of Oasis' corpse. Following Oasis's death, the cycle of dynasties continued for the next centuries. Following Oasis's death, the realm was renamed Kalik for brevity's sake. Joining the Northern Coalition As Kalik returned to it's cycle and old life style, a new power emerged in the South- the Orestian Empire. Initially, they thought little of this new kingdom, seeing it as nothing more than another kingdom that would rise and fall like all the others. Under the reign of Pharaoh Thutmose VI, Kalik expanded out to conquer several prominent neighbouring kingdoms and city-states, relying mostly on trade and diplomacy to accomplish this (only four battles were fought during this whole time, all of which ended in Kalikian victories), incorporating elements of the conquered cultures into their own. This ushered in a new age of prosperity that had not been seen in Kalik since the days before the Underdark's Rising. However, as refugees flooded into Kalik and brought horror stories of the Orestian advance and of the cruelty of Empress Euthane, the Kalikians realized something must be done before they ended up like these fallen countries and peoples. During the next two centuries, over 2 million refugees flooded into Kalik and were declared to be full citizens of the Kingdom and settled in on good land. This reached it's head during the reign of Pharaoh Ra-Neith, when she was troubled by dreams of destruction. Her court mage, high priest and chief advisor, Zaphenath-paneah, interpreted the dreams as being a warning of looming destruction upon the kingdom. Horrified and fearing for her people, Ra-Neith and Zaphenath-paneah sought to find a solution. They were soon sought out by twenty neighbouring rulers and heads of states who had not yet been conquered and they soon gathered in the Great Mountains to determine what ought to be done. At this meeting, they displayed their plan for a new military union to fight back against the approaching Empire. After seven days and seven nights of debate, all the rulers agreed and the Northern Coalition was born. Ra-Neith became the first member of what would become the Council of Twenty, while Zaphenath-paneah was named Grand Regent of Kalik and given power to rule in her absence, answering to the Pharaoh and the Witan (the council of priests, nobles, generals, architects, and guild masters). This led to a restructuring of Kalikian society, as within a century of the Union, there were now two pharaohs, one to be on the Council of Twenty and one to remain behind and rule Kalik directly. The two were constitutionally required to consult with one another before making any decision. In times of war, one would stay and rule while the other was expected to lead the armies. If both rulers were leading the armies in battle, then you know something very serious and bad is happening. It should be noted that although he founded the position of Lower Pharaoh, Zaphenath-paneah never claimed the title and remained Grand Regent his whole life. Such a terrible thing occurred when Orestia did invade, a good fifty years after the battle of Carmllya Pass. Empress Euthane led the charge herself, crushing the outer defences of Kalik with great ease. The armies of the pharaoh met with Euthane's army in three great battles, all of which were total routs. They continuously pushed through, even taking and sacking the ancient capital of Archatese (one of the jewels of Kalik) and removed the nose, ears, feet, and ears of the Great Sphinx Statue outside it. She ordered the descration and looting of many temples and tombs, sending the wealth back to Oresteria. This wealth was displayed during her Triumph, along with the many prisoners (most were sold into slavery or executed after). During this triumph, the Kalikians regrouped and began to fight back. Around this time, the Northern army was able to mobilize a large enough force to reinforce their allies and began sending them over. This allowed for them to push the Imperial Army out of Kalik, but it left a third of the country utterly devastated and depopulated. One fifth of the whole Kalikian population had been killed or enslaved during the war. Kalikians still feel resentment over the fact that their Northern brethren did not come to aid them sooner during the war and prevent the great bloodshed and destruction that fell upon the land. Present Day Kalik While part of the Northern Coalition, Kalik continues to be a semi-autonomous state with many of it's original institutions and traditions still intact. The greatest difference is the open borders with the rest of the North, the adoption of several institutions and customs and traditions from the other states. While there has been a vast merging of cultures, Kalik has been able to retain it's cultural identity to a greater extent than any of the other states of the North (it's size and longevity are largely the cause of this). As the largest and oldest, it also serves as a major economic and cultural hub of the North, rivalled only by the grand capital of Friegard and it's home state of Erresumrea. The Kalikian Silver continues to serve as the nation's currency rather the Zivite, the de facto currency of the Northern Coalition. The Thoth Academy, commonly known as the House of Wisdom and Healing, is regarded as the greatest university and medical centres in the world while the Great Library of Per-Nefer is universally acclaimed as one of the largest and most advanced libraries in the world. They are simultaneously envied and admired by their colleagues in the Union, who see them as pretentious idiots who believe that they are the Union. Surprisingly, the Kalikians themselves hold their colleagues in high regard and see them as equals, taking these criticisms with pride and laughter. The Kalikians follow a system of equal primogeniture, meaning that the eldest (or at least the one deemed most worthy) is the one who inherits, regardless of gender. They are also one of the most sexually liberal places in the whole world, with same-sex relationships and polyamorous relationships being fully legal, and it is one of the main places where transgender people are accepted as the Kalikians do not have a binary conception of gender. Traditionally, only men have been allowed to be priests, but in recent years (especially after joining the Northern Coalition), there has been a push to allow for women to join the priesthood with varying degrees of success. It took both rulers, the Council of Twenty, and a month day long debate between the high priests, to declare that women could become priests. Kalik has also become wealthy due to being a frequent trading partner with the mysterious nation across the nation that the Kalikians know only as Punt. Their ports, in particular Crocodilopolis, Menouthis, Bushen (location of the Colossus and the Great Lighthouse), and Djedet have grown fabulously wealthy from trade with Punt, often trading precious stones, glass, paint, iron and steel, and cedar for silk, spice and silver. Kalik is one of the most technologically advanced places in the world, boasting some of the finest doctors, architects and astronomers (and astrologers). The role of architect is so important that it has become sanctified and raised to the same level as priest or noble, after the skills of the ancient architect Imhotep, who was so brilliant he was deified. The Kalikians are known for their obsession with being geometrically and symmetrical accurate in their architecture. The state is legally required to tax 1/5 of all produce and grain from it's farmers to store up in vast storehouses in the event of famine. They are strictly managed so as to prevent corruption and grain embezzling (a serious offence). In addition, people are advised to donate 1/5 of their earnings to charity. And in times of war, 1/5 of all able adults are conscripted into the army. One of the most powerful organizers in Kalik are the guilds, unions of craftsfolk and merchants and the like formed in order to serve as a check on the authority of the central government and to protect and help their fellow workers and merchants. These guilds include The Brewers' Guild (notable for being almost entirely all women), The Weavers' Guild, The Farmers' Guild, The Merchants' Guild, The Courtesans' Guild, The Actors' Guild, The Playwrights' Guild, The Poets' Guild, The Novelists' Guild, The Embalmers' Guild, The Salt Merchants' Guild, The Dyers' Guild, The Bakers' Guild, The Blacksmiths' Guild, The Scribes' Guild, The Artists' Guild, The Sailors' Guild, The Jewellers' Guild, and The Tailors' Guild. At the same time, it should be noted that Kalik is still effectively an absolute monarchy and rising through to the nobility is very difficult. The people of Kalik are known for being very concerned about their appearance, frequently apologizing for any fault (perceived or otherwise). They are great lovers of fashion and cosmetics, with everyone being known for wearing makeup and stylish clothing (the latter mostly amongst the upper and middle classes) made out of linen, cotton, silk, or wool. The culture of the dandy is very strong in Kalik. Beer and tea are the two most popular drinks in Kalik, with the former also being available in a cake-like form that has such a low alcohol content that anyone can consume it. In recent years however, a mysterious group has emerged, claiming that Kalik is superior to all of the Northern States and they must either take control of those states or abandon them and "preserve the culture". They hate all things Northern and members of this brotherhood have attacked Northern shops, civilians, and officials on multiple occasions. It should be noted that these are a radical minority and are hated by the general populace. The Kalikian Army In addition to contributing troops to the Northern Army and hosting at least three of the North's field armies, the Kalikians also have their own army, which falls under the command of the state (though also answers to the Council of Twenty and the Grand Marshal of the North). Their army is one of the finest in it's use of war mammoths, but it's most famous feature are their war chariots, an ancient style of warfare that the Kalikians have perfect and adapted over millenia into the efficient and modern force it is today. Currently, there are over 8000 chariots in the army of the Pharaoh. The total strength of the Kalikian army is 1,600,000 soldiers, divided into 16 divisions (500 chariots per division). There is also a secondary army of 250,000 soldiers who are directly commanded by the Pharaoh and the Council of Twenty, modelled on the original Kalikian Army that served at Carmllya Pass that is stationed on the Imperial Border in the Wall of Rameses. Each division is led by a Commander General (an old and unique Kalikian rank), similar to the Northern Army. Four of these divisions have been stationed at Carmllya pass, along with the Northern Army of the Pass under Lieutenant General Wenya. Because of their focus on chariot warfare, their army specializes in "hammer and anvil" tactics, with their infantry forming a nigh impenetrable shield wall of pikes, spears and archers (plus axe and sword wielding soldiers to fight off any who manages to break through, or to help cut through gaps in the enemy) while their cavalry and chariots encircle and push the enemy into the infantry. Death in Kalik Arguably the most complex and controversial part of Kalikian society is there view of death. They do not fear it as much as other people, they are not obsessed with it like people believe nor do they openly seek it. They believe in the existence of an afterlife, where one is judged for their actions on earth by the gods. If one is found good, they are allowed to pass into paradise. If they are found to be pure evil, they are banished to a damnation of nothingness. And if they are neither good nor evil, they are given a second chance at life. The idea of the obsession with death comes from the fact that many Kalikian gods are often associated with death and rebirth, as well as the ornate funerals and tombs of the Kalikians. The days of the great pyramids are long gone (and those that remain and are in good condition are now function as temples and museums), but the days of the Valley of the Pharaohs remain. Embalming and mummification is the primary form of burial, as it is believed that this is necessary for an individuals' passage to the afterlife. The process is a delicate and sacred one, and the illegal plundering of tombs is a grave offence second only to the elimination of a person's name. In Kalikian society, it is believed that so long as a person's name is still spoken and legacy continues, then their spirit survives. This is one of the main causes of their love of history and dedication to record keeping. When they deem one has been truly evil, that person's name is struck from the records (unless it is deemed necessary for them to be used as a moral example). One of the most controversial cases in Kalikian history occurred during the Battle of Carmllya Pass, when Zaphenath-paneah's eldest daughter Amenirdis, aged 31, was killed during the two week long battle. She had been tasked with defending a key position within the huge valley/mountain pass. Confident in her abilities, she brought a force of 27,000 soldiers to guard it. For the first week, they held off wave after wave of Imperial attacks until finally they were overrun and slaughtered. At this point, Amenirdis called for reinforcements. When a relief force finally arrived and drove off the remaining imperial soldiers, they discovered Amenirdis' body in the centre. She had suffered 67 sword wounds, hit with 62 arrows, and been struck by 42 bullets, yet she suffered not a single wound on her back as not once did she turn to flee during the battle. She was surrounded by over 140 dead Imperial soldiers. Due to the nature of the battle, she and her soldiers was given a Drekappian Funeral (Drekappen being one of the founding nations within the Northern Coalition), wherein their bodies where placed on ships that were then set alight as they sailed off down river. Zaphenath-panaeh was utterly broken and distraught when he learned what had happened to his beloved child and fell into a state of depression. He became even more distraught when he learned of the method of burial, as he believed that it would have been better for them to send her body back home to be given a proper burial. Such an act is beyond taboo in Kalik, as to not bury the body of a Kalikian (especially one as noble as Amenirdis) is seen as an erasure of the soul and something that will prevent the soul from entering the Afterlife. This action very nearly broke the Northern Coalition until Councillor Aini Kasumi of Kakuyosai convinced him that this was done out of necessity in the field of battle and out of respect for her bravery on the field. Jarl Asvaldr Eydis, attempted to reconcile with the Grand Regent but this was to no avail and to this day, relations between Drekappen and Kalik are tense and cold. This was not helped by Jarl Eydis' claim that being buried in the Drekappen way was an honour as it allowed Amenirdis' soul to enter into the Halls of Valhalla, to which The Grand Regent replied "She might be amongst your ancestors, but you have forever separated her ancestors from her."